deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Albert Trovato
Albert „Alberto“ Martin Raheem1 Trovato (ehem. Bruhn, geb. als Calvin Odonkor; * 15. Juni 1986 in Farmersville, Vereinigte Staaten)2 ist ein deutsch-US-amerikanischer Beatboxer und YouTuber. Leben Zwischen seiner Geburt und dem dritten Lebensjahr kam er aus den USA nach Hamburg und später in ein dortiges Kinderheim. Dort wurde er wegen seines exotischen Namens in Albert Martin Raheem Odonkor umbenannt. Im Jahr 1990 wurde er von der Hamburger Pastoren-Familie Bruhn adoptiert. Er hat das Abitur absolviert und begann nach seiner Schulzeit ein Studium. Mit 13 Jahren wurde er zwischenzeitlich „aus dem Haus geworfen“, weil er als Problemkind galt.3 Albert Trovato spielte mehrere Instrumente, fing jedoch mit 19 Jahren mit dem Rappen an. Fast zeitgleich kam das Beatboxing hinzu. Er nahm an Beatboxwettbewerben teil und erreichte 2008 den dritten Platz bei der Beatbox-Battle-Club-Tour. Im Jahr 2009 war er Kandidat bei Das Supertalent und hatte danach Auftritte im deutschen Fernsehen und auf Messen (z. B. Cebit)4. Im Jahr 2009 drehte er auch einen TV-Spot zur Wahl des deutschen Bundestages 2009.5 2011 zog Trovato nach Los Angeles, um sein Studium in Sachen Film und Animation an der UCLA weiterzuführen. Er kehrte nach Beendigung des Studiums 2013 nach Hamburg zurück. Seit Januar 2014 ist er mit TV-Detektivin Sharon Trovato (Die Trovatos – Detektive decken auf) verheiratet. Die standesamtliche Hochzeit fand in Mönchengladbach, der Heimat von Sharon Trovato statt.6 Am 10. Oktober 2014 erschien sein Buch Die Wahrheit über Alberto. YouTube-Karriere Albertos Karriere auf YouTube begann im August 2006. Seit seinem Auftritt bei Das Supertalent lud er regelmäßig sowohl Beatbox-Videos seiner eigenen Auftritte als auch Lehrvideos für seine Abonnenten hoch, was zu seinem Durchbruch führte. Im Jahr 2010 führte er zusammen mit seinem engen Freund Cheng die YouTube-Show I bet you will not... ein, die auf große Beliebtheit stieß und maßgeblich ausschlaggebend dafür war, dass Alberto bis heute einer der meistabonnierten YouTuber Deutschlands ist. 2011 musste die Serie jedoch aus privaten Gründen seitens Cheng eingestellt werden. Kurz nach dem Aus von I bet you will not... entwickelte Alberto ein neues Konzept unter dem Namen Al, Bert und O. In dieser Serie tauchen die drei fiktiven Charaktere "Al", "Bert" und "O" auf und führen eine Diskussion zu Zuschauerfragen. Dabei spielt Alberto in verschiedener Verkleidung alle drei Rollen, und fügt durch verschiedene Sprach- und Artikulationsweisen jedem Charakter ein eigenes Ego hinzu. Laut eigener Aussage versucht er aber am Ende des Videos zu einer ernsthaften eigenen Aussage zu dem jeweiligen Thema zu kommen.7 Jeder der drei Charaktere hat auch seine eigene Sendung; "O" taucht in O's Ghettotipps auf und gibt dort Tipps zu verschiedenen jugendrelevanten Themen. "Bert" ist Hauptdarsteller in Familie Bert, einer Serie, in der kurze Sketche aus dem Leben des hochintelligenten Bert und seiner Familie gezeigt werden. Die Rolle von sich selbst, Al, verkörpert Alberto in Hey Al, einer Sendung, in der er Zuschauerfragen an oder über sich beantwortet und zudem kurze Szenen aus seinem aktuellen Leben satirisch darstellt. Alberto führte zudem 2011 den Nebenkanal „playalbertoson“ ein, auf den er, da er sehr intensiv Call of Duty spielt, Videos über das Spiel hochlädt. In den Videos erklärt er Taktiken oder veranstaltet Gewinnspiele, in denen die Zuschauer raten müssen, ob Alberto eine gezeigte Spielsequenz gewinnt oder nicht. Die User geben Tipps in den Kommentaren ab, zu gewinnen gibt es T-Shirts. Auf seinem zweiten Nebenkanal „realalbertoson“ lädt er Videos von seinem Handy, also von seinem täglichen Leben, hoch. Zurzeit (März 2015) hat Alberto über 1,3 Millionen Abonnenten und mehr als 200 Millionen Videoaufrufe.8 Er liegt damit auf Platz 17 der meistabonnierten deutschen YouTuber.9 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Youtuber Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Amerikaner Kategorie:Deutscher